pursuitforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Capelli Family
Background The Capelli Family is Capital State's oldest gang and most powerful mafia family. "Over the past 20 years, Don Capelli has slowly crushed the other mafia families to turn the Capellis into a dominant mafia force. The family's immense power has attracted increasing numbers of hardened criminals to join their ranks. Despite their illegal activities, the Capellis maintain traditional mafia values of respect and loyalty, owing to the Don's almost obsessive respect for the big mafia families of the 1920s. The Don's love of traditional mafia even extends to the family's cars and weapons, which blend classic panache with modern engineering. The Capellis' ever-tightening grip over the state hasn't gone unnoticed by the authorites, and the Mayor of Capital City has permitted the pursuit of a court case against Don in an attempt to bring the family down. However, Don Capelli has some state officials in his pocket, and he's determined to eliminate those who have managed to avoid his financial lure. With an increasing number of felons joining the ranks, he has stepped up the family's criminal operations and is now considered as one of the most feared men in the entire state." History Case 1: Rat Race The Capelli Family is first seen when attempting to kill their former made man, Johnny Leone, who ratted out the gang, of course while throwing insults at one another. However, The Cop, who was driving for Leone, managed to outrun the Capellis to the Presidential Airport and take a few out on the way. Leone was subsequently flown to a safehouse out of Capital State from the airport by the FBI. Case 2: Cold Contract Don Capelli then sent a team of hitmen downriver to assassinate the delegates at the state security conference in Asten Town, but The Cop followed them in his Pursuit boat and eliminated all the hitmen. Case 3: Line of Fire Pursuit Force is later informed by Johnny Leone that the Don had put a contract on The Mayor, and that his Lieutenant Stefano De Tomaso, A.K.A. "Deadeye", was the one sent to assassinate the Mayor while he travelled back from vacation in Snowstorm Peaks. The Cop, disguised in a civilian car, follows Deadeye and his escort to the Mayor. The Cop proceeds to eliminate the escorts and damage the car Deadeye is riding in. After taking sustained fire, Deadeye's driver races to the docks, with The Cop in pursuit. After arriving, Deadeye and his driver switch to a Capelli Family boat, but continue to be chased by The Cop, who finds a Capelli Family boat of his own. Deadeye attempts to snipe The Cop while other Capelli Family boats join the chase. However; The Cop overcomes the odds, eliminating the other Capelli Family boats, killing Deadeye and arresting his driver. Case 4: Witness Protection The Chief informed The Cop that The feds were going to use the canal to move several key witnesses in the Capelli case to a safe house in the city. The Chief also said that the Don seemed to have an inside man, so the Feds were expecting company. The Cop escorts three FBI boats with witnesses in the Pursuit Boat. They run into the first wave of Capelli Family boats lying in wait ahead, with more waves of Capelli boats coming from the front and rear throughout the chase, but The Cop once again overcomes the odds. After sucessfully escorting the FBI boats, The Cop begins to leave the docks with gun drawn, only to be ambushed by more Capellis. The Cop proceeds to shoot and / or arrest all the Capellis, with the FBI returning (albeit slightly late) to assist. One agent then asks if The Cop had ever considered a job at the Bureau, but The Cop presumably declines. Case 5: Legal Eagle Pursuit Force is given clearance to raid Don Capelli's mansion. The Chief also informs The Cop that the Don's consiglieri (who happens to be a lawyer) is on his way as they speak. The Cop is advised to intercept the consiglieri's entourage and to force him to let The Cop into the grounds, so that a forensic crew can collect all the evidence needed to convict the Don. The Cop, alongside Pursuit Force's helicopter pilot Sarah Hunter, opens fire on the Capelli escort. After taking out all the escort cars, The Cop is dropped from the helicopter onto the consiglieri's car, where he proceeds to eliminate the driver and commandeer to the vehicle, to which the consiglieri surprisingly obliges to. The Cop and consiglieri are then pursued by more Capelli Family cars. After making it to the mansion, the consiglieri opens the gate to the compound, where more Capelli Family members await. The Chief instructs The Cop to clear the area so the SWAT helicopters can land, and so The Cop shoots and / or arrests all the Capellis in the compound. After clearing the area, the helicopter lands and the scene fades to black, with the forensic team having presumably arrived and searched the "Gold mine of evidence". Case 6: Don the Run The Chief informs The Cop that thanks to the successful raid on Don Capelli's mansion, the Feds have enough evidence to put him away for good. However; he also tells The Cop that their surveillance team spotted Don Capelli gathering his remaining soldiers to flee the country. The Cop chases down the Capelli convoy in the Pursuit bike and proceeds to eliminate every escort vehicle and its passengers. After doing so, The Cop eventually catches up to Capelli's Limo, which is revealed to hold, alongside Don Capelli himself, more Capelli soldiers and a minigun in the boot. The Cop continuously eliminates all the Capelli soldiers who pop out from inside and shoots at Don Capelli until he is injured. Don Capelli falls back into the limo due to his sustained injuries and the limo is shown spiraling out of control and flipping multiple times. Ending cutscene We switch to a view of Don Capelli being thrown around inside his limo as it flips, and switching back to outside, this time from the front view, as we see the limo flipping towards the "camera" and blacking out the scene. We then switch to a clip of news coverage of Don Capelli outside a court house with the words "Don Capelli Guilty" "Experts agree: Capelli Business finished" on screen as Don Capelli attempts to hide his face from the paparazzi. This is followed by another news channel's report on the "Mob rule over traders lifted" and the "Truck routes safe once more". This fades to black again and we finally see Don Capelli having his police photograph taken. Weaponry The Capelli Family's weaponry consists of: Stone & Western Equalizer: A Tommy gun with a fast rate of fire. Stone & Western Deadeye: A revolver with a scope and a slow rate of fire. Rocket Launcher: Used during turret sequences to shoot at the Pursuit Force Helicopter Sniper Rifle: Deadeye's weapons of choice Baseball Bat: Not used in-game. Deadeye is seen handling this in the Capelli Family intro cutscene during the robbery of a TransContinental truck. The Capelli Family member who wears the white tank top also handles a baseball bat in the Capelli Family intro clip during a presumable kidnapping. Stockler and Beck Punisher: Not used in-game by the Capelli Family. The Capelli Family member who wears the black sweater and gun holsters is seen handling this in the Capelli Family intro cutscene during a presumable kidnapping. However, the Punisher is used by the Killer 66 in-game and in their intro cutscene. Vehicles The Capelli Family's vehicles consist of: Grainger Advantage: A luxury saloon with good handing and good all-round car Grainger Avenger: A bullet proof modification of the Grainger Advantage Magnello M40: A vintage sportscar KMT Seareaver: A modified luxury boat Don Capelli's Limo / Capelli Boss vehicle: An armoured limo equipped with a minigun in the boot and room for many gun-wielding passengers. Gallery The Capelli Family.jpg|The Capelli Family Don Capelli.jpg|Don Capelli Deadeye.jpg|Stefano De Tomaso A.K.A. "Deadeye" Capelli Family member 1.jpg|Capelli Family soldier Capelli Family member 2.jpg|Capelli Family soldier Capelli Family member 3.jpg|Capelli Family soldier Capelli Family intro truck robbery.jpg|"Deadeye" handling a baseball bat during a truck robbery in the Capelli Family intro cutscene Capelli Family intro unique soldier variant.jpg|The truck robbery. Notice the Capelli Family soldier at the front in the red sweater and jeans, something not seen outside of the Capelli Family intro cutscene Capelli Family intro kidnapping.jpg|The only Capelli Family soldiers seen wielding a Stockler & Beck Punisher and baseball bat Deadeye and Capelli Family members.jpg Stone & Western Equalizer.jpg|Stone & Western Equalizer Stone & Western Deadeye.jpg|Stone & Western Deadeye Hampton Advantage - Variant 1 (front).jpg|Grainger Advantage (variant 1) Hampton Advantage - Variant 2 (front).jpg|Grainger Advantage (variant 2) Magnello M40 (front).jpg|Magnello M40 Grainger Avenger (front).jpg|Grainger Avenger KMT Searunner.JPG|KMT Seareaver Pursuit Force car manual - Capelli Family cars.jpg|A screenshot of the Capelli Family section of the Car Manual on the Pursuit Force website. Notice the colour difference and lack of stripes on the Grainger Advantage, and slightly brighter colour on the Magnello M40 Videos PSP - Pursuit Force 'Capelli Family Intro' (HD) PSP - Pursuit Force 'Capelli Family Defeated' (HD) PSP - Pursuit Force OST 'Track 05' (HD) PSP - Pursuit Force OST 'Track 06' (HD) Category:Gangs Category:Pursuit Force Gangs Category:Villains